galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:The Nivelian Civil War
''This FanFic is made by Blue_Surge N_o_o_b. '' Prologue 5 months after Keith T. Maxwell's sudden disappearance,The Nivelian are living a peaceful life.With the Terrans agreeing with Vossk to stop the war,but remain enemies with the opposing faction.The Nivelians are on the planet of Névan,Paréah System watching the parade for the newly elected leader of the Nivelians.Many Nivelian cheer as their leader passes by,however,in a building not far from the Nivelian Leader's position,the Nivelian are gonna face the first war they will participate in. Blackout Mikos Hollister is waiting in that very building mentioned in the 1st chapter,ready to shoot the Nivelian Leader as he comes into his range.Mikos contacts his fellow teammate,Kamom Tuquo. "Mikos to Kamom,do you copy,Kamom?" Kamom replies, "Yeah,the bait is drawing closer to your position,ready your Wolverine." Mikos obviously knew that Kamom was telling him that the Nivelian Leader was coming into his range,so he readied his M6 A3 "Wolverine" and targeted the leader.He contacted Kamom once more. "Kamom,get to the power source and cut off the energy so we can take out the bait." Kamom replies, "Sure,sure.Just take out any guards that come in my way,I don't have any weapon except this energy pistol that's too weak." Kamom rushes into the power source building and gets to the power generator.He looks at the Nivelians guarding the generator,too many of his own kind to handle.Kamom contacts Mikos. "Mikos,get the laser ready and take out the Nivelians guarding the power generator!" At that moment,one of the Nivelian guards spotted Kamom and started shooting him with Nirai Charged Pulses bombarding him with laser fire.Mikos could see the fight due to the blue pulses being fired at Kamom.Mikos looks into his scope,and targets one of the Nivelians.He pulls the trigger and shoots him in the head.The other Nivelian guards are shocked to see one of their own kind get killed.They look around for the attacker,and turn back their attention to Kamom shoot down two guards with his pistol.Mikos changes to his Mass Driver MD 10 and starts firing a shower of energy bullets at the Nivelians.Mikos says, "Hah! In your face you pile of toad faces!" Kamom looks at him with an angry look. "Errr....Except for you Kamom." With all the Nivelian guards down,Kamom heads towards the power generator and plants the explosives.Mikos changes back to his Wolverine,and watches as Kamom escapes and the fiery flame of the exploded generator.Kamom did his part of the plan,now it was Mikos's turn to do his part.He steadily targets the Nivelian Leader,his finger on the trigger,ready to blow apart the commander of Kamom's species..... The Start of the Civil War,Blackout The Nivelian Leader waves happily to the citizens of Névan,As they cheer for him after he was elected the new leader of the Nivelians.Suddenly,the ground shakes and the power generator explodes,Nivelian scream,and chaos ensures.The Nivelian Leader is lead by his guards to a safe point,only for both of his guards to get killed by laser fire.The Nivelian Leader knew that this was the start of a rebellion,as he saw Nivelians shooting apart innocent lives.He knew that they were coming for him.He ran as fast as he could trying to get out of the crowd running to get to a safe distance.He suddenly falls to the ground,blood pouring out of his head.The Nivelian Rebels cheer for the Nivelian Leader's death,and escape onboard Nivelian fighters.The Nivelian Military arrives,too late to stop the rebels from escaping.Trunt Harval,current leader of the Nivelian Milotary says, "I swear that I'm gonna kill those rebels..." And goes away as paramedics bring their leader onto an Nivelian Freighter.